Beautiful Secrets
by DivergentLifeTrisFour
Summary: Tris is the famous singer 6. She lives a double life. At school people know her as Tris Prior the loser and on stage it's 6, but that all changes when she decides on not being selfless anymore. She becomes the schools new it girl, that has all the boys hearts on a leash.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my edited chapter that I fixed. Didn't like how the other story was turning out, so I changed it a little. Hope you like it! **

CHAPTER 1

•-Tris P.O.V.-•

Beep!-Beep!-Beep!

I wake up and play pandora and hear "Everybody Talks by the chasm" (by Neon Trees). The chasm is a famous boy band, that has the heartbreaker Four as their lead singer and Zeke, Uriah on guitars and Will on drums. I get up and take a shower, since today is another day of my school in Faction high school. I had to do independent study,because my music career was or is shooting off and I had to leave on tour, but I couldn't share that. I had to keep my identity a secret. Plus I wanted real friends, because I'm me, not the famous actor, singer, model 6. I wanted to have friends, because I was Tris Prior. Currently I really only have one REAL friends and that's Christina.

Once I get out the shower I get ready, by wearing blue skinny jeans, a loose white t-shirt, black converse and a maroon zip up sweater. I also put my blond hair into a bun and apply mascara ,put perfume on and EOS, because my lips already have natural color so I don't need to hide that! I look at myself in the mirror and see that I changed. Well I kinda had to! I took off my braces, plucked my eyebrows,got a toned body,and overall grown in every way.

Knock!-Knock!-Knock!

"Tris hurry up or your leavening without eating!","Okay I'm coming Caleb". I Hurry up and grab my black Jansport backpack and phone and head down stairs quickly. I grab a chocolate muffin and kiss my parents good bye. I get to the garage and I'm tempted to get my keys to one of my babies. A 1970 maroon/burgundy Chevelle with white racer stripes, red Chevelle with black racer stripes and black leather seats or my black Lamborghini, but I can't. "I have to be selfless and it's rubbing it in to people who can't afford it". So I ride with Caleb, in his red Honda,which I know he hates, he's just waiting to ride his new red motorcycle. He also changed. He went with me on tour, so he had to hide himself and they completely changed him as well,they cut his hair, lost his acne, took off his braces, changed his style and gained muscle, but he's still kept his brains. I guess he was going to wait to show people he changed with me. He just needed the signal, because he was wearing a hat his glasses and his old clothes. That's our tradition. We do things together.

We pull up to the parking lot and I quickly put on my black Ray-Bans (Ray-Ban RB5154 2000 Shiny Black). I get out of the car say bye to Caleb and walk to my locker. As I was walking their I bump into someone and fall.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

As I was walking their I bump into someone and fall. I blush and say "sorry"

"No it's my fault" he says in a British accent. I look up to see a handsome guy with light blue/green eyes and blond hair. He sticks his hand out "I'm Eric" he says with a toothy smile I take it and say "Tris". "Well Tris you mind if you show me were Ms. Matthews science class is? I'm new here and your the first person that I ran into". "Yeah literally" we start laughing. "Wow! not only pretty, but also funny". I start to blush,then I notice he has a crimson red rising on his cheeks "Did I say that out loud?" I let out a little awkward laugh "yeah".

After I decide to break the awkward silence that fell between us,"Well I should show you around". We walk around laughing and talking,till we get to Ms. Matthews class. "Well this is your stop. It was nice talking to you Eric", " Nice meeting you Tris! See you around?" "Of course" I smile at him and walk to I math.

When I get their I turn in my independent study homework and walk to an empty seat in the back. Then I see Christina walk in,talking to som guy. Then she see's me and runs up to me and gives me a bone crushing hug.

"Omg I missed you!"

"calm down I was only gone for what, two months" i say sarcastically.

Christina rolls up her eyes and says "6 weeks".

" So how was your special trip" she asks

"It was fun"

"I need more details honey", Christina says all sassy.

"i'll tell you during lunch". Once I say that the teacher walks in, telling us to settle down.

/TIME BREAK/

As i walk to lunch I was stopped by Robert and it's awkward, but I found out he likes me. I literally don't know what he sees in me. I'm not ugly, but I'm not pretty either. "Tris!", I turn around to find him holding a rose an scratching his neck nervously.

"Hey Robert what's up?",

"I heard you came back and I wanted to give you this" he hands me the rose and I take it and smell it and it was fresh and I smile

"Thank you! How sweet of you!",

"No problem, it was nothing just a welcome back gift"

"well thank you you didn't have to".

"Your right he didn't" I turn my head to see Four my archenemy walking away with a smirk.

"Four" I spit it out like venom

"Tris"

I turn my head back to Robert, thank him again and start walking to the cafeteria, when Robert decides to walk with me and we have small talk till we get their and I grab a sandwich and some dauntless cake and head to my table. I sit next to Christina and across from some random people. Christina must of seen me puzzled, because she quickly speaks up and say "Oh I forgot Tris this is Zeke, his brother Uriah, Marleen,Shauna,Lynn... And Four. We were hanging out with them when you were gone"What?!Four! I turn my head and see Four at the end of the table smirking and I glare at him. Then Christina whispers in my ear to "Be nice". I just nod my head and they all greet some type of "hello" or "hi". Then they all start some type of conversation and I blank out, till I get tapped on the shoulder. I turn around and see Eric "Hey is this seat taken?" I smile "No go ahead" he sits and smiles. The table got quite "Oh sorry guys this is Eric", I signal toward him "Nice to meet you guys". I smirk noticing how cute his accent was and Christina nudges me and raises an Eye brow at me."So your new?" Four says clenching his jaw. I would say he looks jealous, if I didn't know any better. Eric just nods his head and says "yeah" after that the table got quite.

Marlene, I think,breaks it and says "So you guys going to Uriah's party tonight?"

"Hell yeah! You guys batter come, were going to party it UP!" Uriah says and we all start laughing.

The bell rings and we walk to class. I walk into the gym in my over size clothes. We start running and I get tripped by non other than the famous Four. I quickly get up and roll my eyes. I don't know what's his problem, but he's always such an ass to me out of all people! "Careful Stiff your always falling" says Peter one of Four's friends and they all start laughing. I get up to only get tripped again! And I snap I couldn't take it anymore! "Screw you guys. Your just a bunch of ASSHOLES! What the fuck is your guys problem? Got nothing better to do. Fuck off and go kick some fucking puppy's or something!" And with that I walk away steaming leaving before anyone could say anything. I go and quickly change out of my P.E uniform and take a shower and switch to my gym outfit(sports bra,spandex with shorts over,and a thin zip up workout sweater).

I started to go to the gym to blow off steam whenever I get stressed out or just need to clear my mind period. So I just skip next period and go to clear my mind. When I get their I just run on the treadmill and start punching the punching bag and practice a couple of hits and I start to think that I'm done putting up with everyone's crap.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I get home and I am greeted by my mom. She stares at me confused and I just say "What?". "Your not going to that party". "No, I don't want to go" she just shakes her head and smiles "Then I shouldn't have let Christina in". I just stand their shocked, the I hear Christina yell "Tris is that you!". I just shake my head and jog up stairs I couldn't get mad at my mom, she was only doing what she thinks is best.

/ TIME BREAK /

After hours of toucher, Christina is finally finished my makeup and hair and forbids me to look intel she's done. And now she's ransacking my closet, for a cute outfit for me to wear.

After minutes of arguing we finally agreed on a black skater dress, that have one small cut out on each hip (It was a cute dress I seen at Vans) and my favorite pair of black and white high top converse and my leather jacket.

Finally she allows me to look in the mirror and I'm stunned. I have smokey eye shadow, that makes my blue/grey eyes pop, bronzer , that enhances my cheekbone a little and red lipstick, that make my lips look kissable and wavy blond curly hair that is let down and only reaches the bottom of my chest,so it's not to short or not to long.

Then my outfit makes me look pretty, not slutty. The dress shows off some of my new curves and also shows off my legs a little, but the leather jacket gives me edge and the high tops are my little touch. After inspecting myself I just hug Christina and thank her and grab my keys for my maroon 1970 Chevelle, since Caleb took his Honda to go over a friends house. We get in my car and leave heading to the party.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey readers ! Sorry for not updating , I haven't given up on the story! I will update later on today. Please private message me if you have any ideas or inputs ou want to give me!**

** - J**


	5. Chapter 5

**For some of you I would like to say I'm not trying to copy anybody's story and trust me I am not trying to copy babycrocodile's story "Beauty of dauntless". My story has a different plot and I'm not planning to have her hide her identity or go to a ball, so if you have any other concerns please private message me them, so we can make a resolution. I writing this for the divergent fanfiction lovers.:) -J**

CHAPTER 4

Tris P.O.V

I pull up into the court and hear the sound of blasting music and a heavy stench of alcohol. So I assume that we arrived to our destination.

We knock on the front door and Uriah answers."Welcome to the be-". He stands their wide eyed,mouth dropped.

"Christina who's your friend? I'm Uriah... And I'm single." He winks and I just laugh lightly and Christina looked irritated and pushed passed him muttering something.

Uriah P.O.V

I just got off the phone with Four, he had some reason why he could come to the party and I hear the doorbell ring and go to answer. I open the door " Welcome to the be-" I didn't get to finish, because I was met with Christina and her 'HOT' friend. My mouth dropped and I'm at a loss of words. I better call dibs before any guys from the group try anything. "Christina who's your friend? I'm Uriah... And I'm single." And I wink at her and she laughs a little.

They start walking in and I need to know her name,so I try talking to her.

"What your name?"

"Really?"

"I'm sorry did I offend you?" Then she starts cracking up. "You really don't recognize me?"

I put my arm around her. "I would never forget a pretty face". She laughs and takes my arm off her shoulder an starts walking away and does a quick spin and says, "By the way it's Tris." She winks and walks away. I stand their mouth dropped. Tris?

Tris P.O.V

I walk away from Uriah leaving him by the door with his mouth dropped.

I walk in and see what's expected of high school party's, drunk teens dancing all so close or making out. I've been to a party but they were only Grammy or after type parties.

The air is penetrated with the smell of alcohol. I try looking for Christina, but she disappeared with some blond guy with green eyes. Oh great she left me alone!

I walk trough the hallway and slip trough couples who are making out and make my way to the kitchen. On my way to the kitchen I see people staring at me and heard a couple of catcalls and wolf whistles. I then sit on a stool and grab a coke can and notice a cute British boy siting alone and I muster up enough courage to go up an talk to him.

"Hey Eric!" He looks up confused, so I introduce my self, "Tris..." I see him slowly studying me and then his eyes instantly brighten.

"Wow! You look even more beautiful! Not saying you weren't already..."

I laugh a light laugh. "Thank you I decided a little change would do me good."

"Well I think you were even more beautiful before." He was shy when he said that and it made me want to hug him as if he were a new puppy.

And now it's my turn to blush from such a complement that actually sounded from the heart. "Thank you. Okay enough of the complements." I couldn't even be serious, because we start cracking up laughing and keep talking.

/ Time Break /

We've been watching people half drunk trying to do karaoke. It's pretty

funny.

We sit there a while before I turn back to Eric and say, "I bet you can sing better. Why don't you go up there!"

"Okay, but after you have to go". Then raises both eyebrows and has a smirk played on his lips and I couldn't say no, I sing for a living.

"Okay. Now go pick your song!" I push him on stage and fight my way through the boys that are crowding me, so I could be right in front. Then Eric speaks into the mic (with his British accent), "The song I'm singing is Right Place Right Time by The Chasm(actually by Olly Murs), I hope you guys like it" then he gives a small laugh. "I hope I'm not to bad." Then he starts singing.

We got our eyes wide open, feeling like we are almost there.

Words unspoken disappearing in the air

All I see is you and I

You're the only lifeline that I need tonight

I'm letting go.

So this is what it feels like

Being at the right place the right time

I'm hanging on for dear life

Hoping we can make this a long night

This is why we came yeah

I can feel it in my veins

So this is what it feels like

Right place the right time

Loud explosions only you and I can hear

Doors fly open, you're the cure for all my fears

All I see is you and I

You're the only lifeline that I need tonight

I'm letting go.

So this is what it feels like

Being at the right place the right time

I'm hanging on for dear life

Hoping we can make this a long night

This is why we came yeah

I can feel it in my veins

So this is what it feels like

Right place the right time with you

Right place the right time with you

Right place the right time

Right here and now feels like forever

Never touch the ground when we're together

Right here and now feels like forever, forever, forever, forever, forever

So this is what it feels like

Being at the right place the right time

I'm hanging on for dear life

Hoping we can make this a long night.

(Oh)

Right place the right time

(Oh)

Right place the right time

(Oh)

Right here and now feels like forever (right place, the right time)

Never touch the ground when we are together

Right here and now feels like forever

Right place the right time.

The whole song he was starring at me. I swear he could be professional. He moves around and acts like he's at a concert. By the time the song finishes their was already a crowd around the stage.

I walk up to him and hug him. "Omg your great!"

He slightly blushes and rubs the back of his neck, "Thank you." I walk up to their mini stage they have for karaoke and say into the mic, "Thanks for warming up the stage for me." I hear some people laughing and wooping. I wink toward Eric and pick my song. "Alright the song I choose is Title by Six (Actually by Meghan Trainor).

If you want my love

He gotta do what he does

If you want these sweet like sugar Gucci lips

He gotta give it up

I know you think I'm cool

But I ain't one of the boys

No, don't be scared that I'm gon' tie you down

I need a little more

Baby, don't call me your friend

If I hear that word again

You might never get a chance to see me naked in your bed

And I know girls ain't hard to find

But if you think you wanna try

Then consider this an invitation to kiss my ass goodbye

Give me that title, title

Come on give me that title, title

Better give me that title, title

Come on give me that title, title

If it ain't no thang

I won't be hanging around

But don't blow up my shit at 3 AM saying, "How you need me now?"

Don't call me boo

Like you're some kind of ghost

If you don't want me seeing other guys

Well, here's what you need to know

Baby, don't call me your friend

If I hear that word again

You might never get a chance to see me naked in your bed

And I know girls ain't hard to find

But if you think you wanna try

Then consider this an invitation to kiss my ass goodbye

Give me that title, title

Come on give me that title, title

Better give me that title, title

Come on give me that title, title

Ya said I'm a special kind of woman

I'm loving what you got, but I'm hating what you doing

Gotta understand that I'm looking for a man who can get up on a bike, look ma, no hands

You gotta show me off, off

But you embarrassed, if that's the case I'm all gone

You gotta treat me like a trophy, put me on the shelf

Or call me something else

Baby, don't call me your friend

If I hear that word again

You might never get a chance to see me naked in your bed

And I know girls ain't hard to find

But if you think you wanna try

Then consider this an invitation to kiss my ass goodbye

Give me that title, title

Come on give me that title, title

Better give me that title, title

Come on give me that title, title

Once the song ends I'm surrounded with the sound of cheering and guys screaming I I'm single. Then I see Eric in shock, so I just laugh and walk to the kitchen.

My phone starts buzzing and it's from my Caleb calling.

Tris: Hey Caleb.

Caleb: Your late.

Tris: For what?

Caleb: Our movie night!

Tris: Omg I forgot!...Wait I thought you were with a friend?

Caleb: It didn't work out...

I can here the depression in his voice, I must of been more than just a friend he went to go visit.

Tris: Yeah okay I'm coming.

I say goodbye to Eric and walk to my car in a hurry and bump into someone with my shoulder and I turn around to check who I hit. There's Four looking frozen and I didn't have enough time to fight with him so I just say a quick sorry and walk off and try to get home to Caleb.

Four P.O.V

I get out of the shower and see I have three calls from Zeke and a voice mail. I open my voice mail and here " Hey man it's Zeke. You need to come now there's this chick and she hot and wait for it... Talented. Just wanted to say I call dibs. And-".

I couldn't here the rest because there was an insane amount of cheering in the background. So I hurried and got ready to see what was the big deal.

/ TIME BREAK/

I'm getting out of my car and start checking my phone notifications when I bump something that feels fragile. I look up to be met with a beautiful girl and I freeze. She looks up and says a quick sorry and leaves me there I complete shock. Who was she?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys it me! I want your guys input/thoughts of the story. Like what you think I should do next, I already have it planned out, but I want some input, so maybe I could alternate a little. Also any thought or thing you wanted to share with me, just private message me and I'll respond! And I will be updating SOON!**

** -J**


End file.
